


Leorio x Kurapika Mpreg

by xxminixkittyxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxminixkittyxx/pseuds/xxminixkittyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being married for six months Leorio proposes to Kurapika they should try to start a family, together! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Overlapping Heartbeat

 

It was six months after the wedding; Kurapika and Leorio had finally settled into their newlywed life together! They had gotten an apartment in the city both pursuing their life goals. Kurapika working in the city underworld, in order to retrieve the scarlet eyes of the Kurta Clan and Leorio studying to become a doctor. Despite all of this the two always seem to find time for one another…

Most of the time Kurapika would come late and Leorio would be their waiting with dinner (mostly takeout, Kurapika’s the cook, Leorio sucks). The two would enjoy each others company, talk and eat dinner. Though it mostly consisted of Leorio complaining about the annoying people he had deal with in med-school and how stress out he was about his classes. And Kurapika would just listen to him ramble on for hours and would poke fun at him. But when Kurapika would come home depressed, Leorio just hug him and they would cuddle on the couch. Though once in awhile they go out on date, and walk around for a bit. They still bickered about the little things but it was pure happiness for the both of them…

 For Kurapika, just having Leorio by his side, reminded him that he was still human and that he always had a home to come back to.

Of course they engaged in “intimate” affairs as well. They always “made love” to each other whenever they got the chance. Kurapika and Leorio never had seduce the one another, all they had to do was gaze into each others knowing when the other wants it. However once or twice, Kurapika did have to hit Leorio for wanting to go for another round (hehehe). Though the pillow talk after was where they had their heart to heart conversations. It was after this one session where Leorio brought up taking the next step in their marriage…

 “Hey Kurapika, are you okay?”, Leorio panted slow, as he stoked Kurapika hair. Kurapika who laid beneath, still out breath let out a small smile. He sighed in satisfaction ,“Yes…I’m fine.” Then the two share a short but passionate kiss. Leorio laid back down next to Kurapika, pulling him on to his shoulder to rest. He pull up the blankets immersing them in soft warm, Leorio continued to gently pet Kurapika’s head .

“Oh Kurapika, I forgot to tell you I start clinicals tomorrow “

“Clinicals? What are clinicals?”

“Oh it’s basically, it’s where I get to interact and treat a few patients and since I’m gonna be a children’s doctor, I get to work with the kids!

“Oh that’s great! One stepp closer to your dream, huh?

“Yeah, I got to meet some of them… they were really cute, I can see why people really want kids these day…”

Kurapika smiled he was so proud of Leorio, his dream of becoming doctor seemed closer and closer to reach each day… unlike his goal. To avenge his clan and to return their scarlet eyes, an impossible feat to accomplish in it of itself. But seeing Leorio be a happy goofball filled his heart with joy; but that happy atmosphere seemed to have dissipated. Kurapika looked up towards Leorio’s face and that silly grin, had been wiped away; now he seemed uneasy, and nervous. “Leorio, he asked, “are you okay?” He reached out his hand on to Leorio’s chest and he could feel a thundering vibration coming from his (Leorio’s) heart. Leorio started trembling turned his head away and mumble,“ Yeah, I was thinking maybe, we could try for one…” Leorio’s face was completely flushed now, beet red. Kurapika was flabbergasted, “A baby…with you”, now his face was all red. Starting a family with Leorio never even crossed his mind, let alone Leorio telling him that _“he wanted to start a family”_.

For a while complete silence filled the room, Lerio turned his body to Kurapika, took his hand and squeezed it. Leorio looked into his eyes and said, “It’s not like this idea came out of the blue Kurapika… ever since we got married I’ve wanted to start a family with you!” Kurapika was now literally petrified and with the earnest look on Leorio face knew he, he (Leorio) wasn’t lying. Kurapika’s mind was blown thinking, _“He even has a plan! I wasn’t even thinking about having children; while this ones been thinking it for the last six months!?”_ Leorio squeezed his hand even tighter, “My brother told me that there’s an clinic Spain, the old man who runs it gonna retire soon, he put in a good word for me so, he says I can have within 3 years so…After I get my doctor’s license we can move there and raise kid up there.. so yeah there you have it…”, He was still shaking, his eyes closed tightly, just waiting for Kurapika’s answer.

Despite Kurapika’s utter astonishment, he was actually touched and moved  that Leorio would actually wanted this type of thing from him. Infact the only reason why he was shocked was because these thoughts were coming out of Leorio’s mouth. Also the idea of having a happy family seems just so surreal to him. Kurapika lost his real to the family to the Phantom Troupe, each and everyone one of his loved ones were taken from him. But now had a chance to have a new family with Leorio. Kurapika answered in a small soft voice “ If…if it’s you… I wouldn’t mind starting a family”. Leorio eyes wide open, surprised at his answer “For real,are you sure?” Kurapika to cover his blushing face with his hands,“Yes, I am sure”

Then Leorio putt on one of his signature grins and hug him, “Alright it’s settle we’re gonna have a baby!”, Leorio’s big muscular arms locked Kurapika in a full embrace.  “Leorio, you idiot you’re crushing my body let me go”, Kurapika complained. However Leorio didn’t answer back, “Umm… Leorio”  *Snoring  Oh great he fell asleep. But then Kurapika glazed into his sleeping face, Leorio looked so content. “Hmm… you’re so lucky that you look so cute right now, I would have smacked you over the head by now…” Kurapika scooched up a bit and gave Leorio a small kiss. “Good night”.

It was four weeks since then, sadly “the baby” plan did not go as planned. With clinicals, Leorio would come home even later then Kurapika even resulting Kurapika sleeping in the bed all by himself (Leorio would sleepover at the dorms). And the two didn’t get to spend much time together, but Kurapika understood that Leorio was busy and he didn’t want to complain. He knew clinicals wouldn’t last forever but Kurapika started rethink the whole family idea.

At work, Kurapika was reorganizing some files before he went home, but he was lost in thought. _“Maybe the fact that we haven’t been, able to do it is a sign that having a family wasn’t meant to be.”_ He looked down at his hands and clenched them. _“My hands have already been stained with blood…”_ “Kurapika.” A small gentle called out to him but he was still lost in thought to notice. _“What was I thinking… the idea of having family is idealistic nonsense”_  “Kurapika?” _“Someone like me…”_ “Kurapika?” _“Could never achieve happiness like that.” “Kurapika!?”_

“Huh?” Kurapika finally look up it was Senritsu. “Oh Senritsu…” She stood right in front of him, with a look of concern on her face. In a panicked frenzy, he started to reshuffling his files, trying to refocus himself. “I was just trying to reorganize these files before I left, sorry.”  She replied, “No it’s alright, but Kurapika are you okay… you seemed troubled today.”  “…I just have a lot on my mind today that’s all.” Kurapika stuffed the last of the files into desk. “Before I forget, hows Leorio, oh I never thanked you properly for inviting to the wedding, it was lovely”,Senritsu smiled.  Kurapika paused for a moment and answered, “He’s fine, he’s been quite busy lately, actually for the past four weeks I haven’t seen him…” , and then his face looked off into the distance.

She gave him mischievous grin and giggle a bit, “Oh no wonder you’ve been distraught… I always knew you two were meant for each other ever since Yorknew city! ”  Kurapika’s face became all red; she pretty much nailed it on the head. “To be honest ever since you married Leorio your heartbeat has improved, it’s still determined as ever but ”, she started to move her hands to mimic it’s tempo “ there’s a new movement at the end of it’s a much more pleasant light hearted melody, he must make you very happy.” He stayed quiet for a bit and then he closed his eyes and thought about Leorio. Just being around him made Kurapika feel at ease and took the burden off his shoulders, “Hmm… I suppose you’re right”, He turned to Senritsu and smiled, “Thanks Senritsu you really cheered me up!” Just being reminded of that gave him hope again. _“Since it’s with Leorio maybe it will turn out okay.”_

“About your heartbeat… it’s been bothering me, it sounds quite irregular…”

“Irregular? “Has my heartbeat has changed?”

“No exactly, for the past few weeks, … there’s been a beat out of step from your regular rhythm. Basically it sounds like when an instrumentalist would come in on a piece at the wrong time.”

“An out of step heartbeat?”

“Yes, but when I listen to it now… the faint out of step beat, has now developed into a new song. It’s light and airy like the wind… it sounds familiar, but it follows in your tempo and it complements your melody… it’s like two pieces playing in unison, they are entirely different from another but sound wonderful together, an overlapping melody… but in your case…

“An overlapping heartbeat…” Kurapika paced around the room, puzzled himself. “I’m not sure myself Kurapika, but do you think that there could someone following?” she asked. Senritsu looked worried. Kurapika patted her shoulder saying “Don’t worry, I would have noticed by now….but the way you’ve been describing it, it sounds like I have two hearts in-side of…me. He froze and slowly put his hand on his stomach. “Kurapika is there something, wrong?!” Kurapika quickly grabbed his coat from his chair and flung the door opened. “I need to check something, thanks for everything, see you tomorrow!” Kurapika dashed out of the Nostrade Manor as fast as he could. _“From the what Senritsu described this could mean that I’m-No! Not yet I have to be certain.”_ Back at the manor Senritsu was still confused on what had transpired. _“That’s strange his face looked anxious and shaken but his heart sounded excited and overjoyed… Is there something wrong with my hearing?”_

“Ah thank god! I’m finally done with clinicals!” Leorio stretched his arms out as he walked towards up the apartment. _“I wonder if Kurapika remembered what I told him… No I highly doubt it..”_ He scratched wondered if he was just forcing that family idea down Kurapika, he felt like he should ask again just to be sure. _“How am I gonna bring it up again, the first time I told him I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment.”_ He rummaged through the contents of his pocket for his keys. “Maybe I should-AH!”  The apartment door was wide open! “WHAT THE HELL! DID SOMEBODY BREAK IN!” He dropped his briefcase and and rushed inside. “Kurapika, are you okay!” There was no answer, Leorio was starting to think somebody really did break in. He looked around and then found Kurapika, he was in the living room just standing there. All he could see was the back of him, lifeless and immobile. Leorio sighed in relief, “Thank god you’re okay.” and then proceeding in scolding him. “You idiot! Close the door when you come home I thought somebody broke into the house!” Kurapika still didn’t answer, he turned and faced Leorio his head was looking down with his bangs covering his face. “Kurapika…” Leorio figured he must had one of his bad days at work slowly walked towards him until he was face to face with him. “I’m sorry, I yelled…”

(Okay to fully enhance the cuteness of this scene just think of the CD drama basically Kurapika’s stuttering in that same voice in this part.)

“Le… Le…  Le-orio…” Kurapika started trembling and a tear fell from his face. Leorio felt so guilty   _“Oh, god something did happen at work… and I just made it worse didn’t I, I’m such a dumb-ass!”_ He put his hands on Kurapika’s shoulders, trying to comfort him, “Kurapika just tell me what’s wrong, I’ll listen…” Once again Kurapika said his name.  “Le… Le…  Le-orio… I’m… I’m… I’m…” more tears started to fall from his face. Leorio was starting to get really anxious now (he hadn’t seen Kurapika for almost a month the last thing he wanted to see is him cry). “It’s alright Kurapika it’s gonna be okay.” Kurapika continued to nervously stutter, “I’m…pre..pre…pre…” “Pre…what’s pre mean?”, Leorio still didn’t understand what he was trying to say. Then Kurapika gentlely moved Leorio’s hands from his shoulders and moved his (Leorio’s) left hand and slowly placed it on his stomach. Leorio glanced down at where Kurapika lead his hand “Is there something wrong with your sto-” and finally he understood, in Kurapika’s left hand held a pregnancy test and it read positive!

“I’M PREGNANT!” Kurapika’s tears had been revealed to be tear of joy, as Kurapika had a big smile all across his face. Leorio being the guy that he is started to cry too and held him (Kurapika) in his arms saying, “Kurapika we did it!”  Kurapika hugged him back laughing, “hahaha!” It was the best thing Leorio could have ever come home to!     


	2. No Longer Alone, No Longer Only

 

"Um, Leorio what are all these boxes doing at our doorstep?"

 "Huh... what the"  There were four enormous boxes stacked in front of their apartment door. Each of them were addressed to Leorio, the smallest box had a yellow sticky note. "Eh?" He took the sticky tab of the box and looked at it "... Aw Mom! Dad!" Leorio smacked his hand on his face trying to hide his embarrassment. "Your parents sent us, all this?" Leorio handed Kurapika the sticky note tab and he started to read it aloud " _Dear sunshine, I know it's not much but we sent all your old baby stuff to help you two get started... but with all the things we've sent, you're all set when the baby arrives. Pop by for a visit a bit after okay! Take care you two, Love Mom & Dad_... Aw, Leorio I know you hate being called sunshine, but I don't think this is anything to be embar-" "No no, read the bottom.." Leorio pointed out the rest of message at the bottom left hand corner to Kurapika and he continued to read it, " _Mom -To think you'd get married and we'd get grandchildren out of you! Considering how brash and impulsive you can be, we thought you'd never find a partner ( let alone someone as capable and responsible as Kurapika)_

 _Dad - Well just goes to show you honey miracles happen everyd-... ah aha ha ha ha" Kurapika bursted out with laughter "_ your parents know you so well... oh my gosh my stomach hurts!"

"Aw shuda-up and help me with these boxes." Leorio grabbed two of the boxes and carried them inside Kurapika brought the last two; still laughing all the way!

 [ A week before all of this, when Kurapika and Leorio found out that they were having a baby, Leorio called up his folks and Kurapika told Gon and Killua over the phone. Kurapika put the phone on speak so they could all talk together.  Gon, of course, was super happy for them.

Gon-“Wow you guys are having a baby that’s awesome. I’m sure you guys will be great parents!”

Leorio- “ Hehehe, thanks you two.”

Gon passed the phone to Killua, “Yeah you guys managed to put up with us I’m sure taking care of one baby will be a breeze… Oh just make sure your not too dotey, like my mom!”

Kurapika-“Alright Killua, I’ll keep that in mind...”

Killua- "But the news itself is still pretty shocking…”

Kurapika, Gon Leorio- “Huh?”

Gon turned to Killua, “Killua what do you mean?”

Killua made one of his mischievous cat smiles and said“ I mean, who knew Leorio had the balls to make a baby ~Ha!"

Leorio-“HEY! I’M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!”  

Gon and Killua started laughing, making Leorio all flustered and mad.

Kurapika-”Hmmmm...Well it did take you awhile…”

“Aw come on Kurapika,not you too...“, Leorio got depressed and slowly crawled to the corner of the room questioning his own manhood.

Kurapika winked and giggled, “I’m just teasing you Leorio... guys it’s seems we’ve really upset him.”

“Aw, we were just kidding Leorio!” added Gon.

“Yeah! It’s just fun to make you anger!”- Killua.

Leorio yelled over the phone, “WAIT WHAT!” Then the laughter continued.

“Hahaha, indeed!’,Kurapika covered his mouth trying to contain himself.

Leorio grumbled to himself, “Man why I am I always the butt of every joke...”

Kurapika “You two look after each other!”

Gon- “We will!”

Killua- “Yeah good luck you guys!”

“Okay take care”, Kurapika turned to Leorio who was still grumbling in the corner. “Say goodbye Leorio!”  

Leorio got up and said, “Yeah, yeah, See ya guys, later….”

Gon and Killua - “Bye!”

And that’s how it went down. Even though they weren’t not being blood related, Kurapika always felt that Gon and Killua were their first two kid. Of course Leorio felt the same way… even if they would joke around sometimes. Despite how hyperactive and reckless the two could be Kurapika and Leorio enjoyed looking after and, taking care of the both of them and loved them both dearly.]

Leorio and Kurapika brought the boxes to an empty room where the baby's room would be. Leorio got out his knife and he cut seal off all the boxes. Most of the boxes were a bunch of hand-me-down baby clothes that use to be Leorio's and his brother's. And the smaller box was filled with  old baby toys. "Wow we really are all set; all we need is to buy a crib and that's it, that was nice of them" Kurapika smile as he pushed the boxes to the corner. "Yeah but it's still pretty embarrassing...I mean I'm 21 can take care of myself, ya know!", Leorio complained.

Kurapika folded his arms across one another, and his raised eyebrow,  "Oh really? Says the one who had to get constantly saved during the Hunter Exam!"

"Gah!"

"Let see there that one time when you almost got eaten by that Noggin Luggin' Tortoise (the huge turtles with the strawberries) and I had to save you..."

"Well that's... "

"After that you got jumped and beaten up by Hisoka and then Gon had to save you..."

"Hey you ran away from him too!

"Then you got tricked by Tonpa of all people and got your number stolen and I had to help you get it back..."

"Hey I could've taken that guy out myself!

"And lets not forget how you got poisoned and Gon and I had to save you..."

"Alright, quit it already you've made your point..."

"Anyways, you should be grateful your parents are helping us out so much... " Leorio was waiting for Kurapika to nag at him a bit more though he stopped. He was silent, gazing at the boxes as if he were in a trance, "I wonder what my mom and dad would have sent me... " His eyes were filled with nostalgia turning them into a mellow scarlet red filled with loneliness. "Gah! Le-Leorio..." Leorio hugged him from behind; his arms wrapped Kurapika in a gentle warmth,  bringing him back to reality."Oh, I - I was just thinking aloud...I kinda forgot you were here." His eyes returned to normal, "Sorry you had to marry someone as depressing as me… heh", Kurapika gave off a sad smile. Kurapika knew he loved Leorio but at times he felt Leorio would have been better off marrying someone else. Or rather felt guilty that wasn't the type of person who could make happy him. Leorio was steadfast passionate guy, while he was just passive and gloomy. It was always Leorio making him happy, never the over way around. Leorio broke the silence, "All the more reason I need to be with you!"

Kurapika his head turned around,"Wait, what?"

"Listen Kurapika, you do dangerous and reckless stuff too!"

"Hey!"

"I'm speaking the truth, anyways I know can't stop and I can't even help you but the only thing I can do is be by your side and make sure you don’t go crazy depressed... To be honest I'm just happy to see you come home everyday, ya know.

"Leorio..."

"And besides, I knew exactly what I was gonna expect when I married you! Your hot-headed,sassy, moody,stubborn, self!

  
Kurapika smirked in response, "Are you trying to cheer me up or is this just revenge for what I said earlier?” Leorio shrugged his shoulders, “ Well, to be honest it’s a little bit of both, and for this morning too...” Kurapika started snicker a bit, soon enough the two of them broke out laughing. Then Leorio looked around room, pulling Kurapika a bit closer to him, “Ya know,  I don’t think we're quite done with the baby's room just yet." "Huh?" He scratched the back of head, "Yeah I was thinking maybe we could put some Kurta stuff in the baby's room... If you want." Kurapika didn't even consider telling his child about the the Kurta Clan, since they were all gone we didn’t see the point of it he was the only one left. Kurapika's eyes were wide opened,"Huh, are you sure?”  "Yeah, the baby's gonna be half Kurta from your side, right?  He smiled and said " Thanks Leorio..." He gave Leorio a small kiss on the cheek.  “I alway seem to forget how caring you can be….” "A yeah no problem, heh.", Leorio blushed a bit. Then Kurapika glanced at his stomach where there unborn child laid dormant and placed his hand on it, _“Looks like I’m not the last one anymore…”_

**Author's Note:**

> http://kurapilka.tumblr.com/post/102993938581/sorry-for-taking-100s-of-years-to-reply-to-this (I got inspired by this artist’s amazing artwork and head cons! follow her art because she’s awesome if your wondering about that whole wedding scene this is it!)


End file.
